


Sent to earth

by zen_kun5



Category: Dragon Ball, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, F/M, Gracefield House, Reader is a Saiyan, Saiyan Biology, Saiyans Still Have Tails, Super Saiyan, The trio are sayians, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zen_kun5/pseuds/zen_kun5
Summary: They had them as long as they can remember.Those tails.Those monkey tails.Weird, wasn't it? Nobody else had them, only these four.And yet, they had more to them than just that.
Relationships: Might be Emma/ray?, Or Emma/Male reader, idk
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

They had them as long as they can remember.

Those tails.Those monkey tails.

Weird, wasn't it? Nobody else had them, only these four. 

And yet, they had more to them than just that.

Ray, Emma, y/n and Norman were not normal kids. They were smart, kind, and caring for their family, but they always wanted to fight for some particular reason. And whenever the kids went to play tag, no one could find them. Even Isabella, with her tracking device. 

Why?

Because they removed them. A long time ago, as a matter of fact. They purposefully removed them so they can move around the forest outside the plantation.  
You might be asking yourself, what about the demons? How can they get outside? If they possess this sort of knowledge, how can they didn't halt their siblings' shipment? Well, they couldn't, because they were out clearing the vast majority of the region of the demons. However, in a great cave, one of the young children named Emma wept tears of despair, mourning yet another loss of her sibling that she cared about. There was a little bit of anger there too, that has been slowly been building up.y/n and Norman, while casting off tears of their own, came to comfort the red-headed girl. The final child, Ray, watched from afar. 

They slept in that cave to. When the sun soars, they put on their PJ’s, teleported to gracefield house, tiptoes to their beds, and fell asleep. This was the usual everyday routine,

Up till now.


	2. An unexpected event

It was a normal routine. Well, was supposed to be a normal routine. Emma woke up, tail curled up, exclaiming ”WAKE UP EVERYONE OR YOU’LL MISS BREAKFAST!!”. Her shouts were successful in waking everyone up, child after child opening their eyes. Soon after that, everyone was up and running, siblings asking their big sister to help. When that occurred, the children went downstairs to be welcomed by their other siblings. While messing around with Thoma and Lani, the young girl spotted her three closest brothers. ”Good morning Norman! Good morning y/n! Good morning Ray! ”  
”Good morning Emma!” Norman replied.  
” Good morning Emma” Ray also replied.  
Y/n did the same while helping to set the table. While doing so, he could hear Ray teasing Emma by calling her immature. He could not help but chuckle.

\--------

After the excruciating tests, the orphans are let outside. While everyone is getting ready to go play tag, the four sneak out to their ”training spot ”. It was just a giant hole in the ground, but big enough for their sparring matches. There is a small cave there too, where they store their belongings and if someone is close by, they can hide.

How do they detect another person? To make it short: they just detect a person ki. They can do other astonishing things, like flying around, shoot energy beams etc. 

”ok everyone, today it's me vs y/n and Emma vs Ray. ” Norman said, doing stretches. ”Who wants to go first?” Emma's hand up in the air in a second, begging to go first. Ray approved, so they got changed into their fighting outfits, walked out to wait while facing each other, waiting for the indication to fight.  
”y/n, make sure to keep a lookout for us.” Norman said.

”Remember the rules you two”

”Right ”

3.... 

2..... 

1..... 

”GUYS!!” y/n suddenly shouted.   
”y/n, you know not to shout!” Emma replied.   
” I know, but this ki!”   
Y/n felt a huge ki appearing from the sky, announcing an individuals presence, More sets of ki were detected, however, they were practically smaller than the bigger one. It didn't take long for the others to spot the potential threat, hidden in the skies. All of a sudden, the ki was getting near to earth. 30 seconds later and you could see a vast ship appearing to be landing in the massive field outside the orphanage . They could hear the bells ringing in every plantation, begging the children to come close. Everyone listened to the bells, all apart from the main four. Instead of running to the building, they strived to conceal themselves by running to the cave and concealing their energy as much as possible. 

”I think they're for us.” Ray whispered, getting surprised looks from everyone. Norman responded ” Yep,they are here for us. They looked like they were interested in ours be-”   
”-cause of us” Emma interrupted.   
”For now, let's keep track of the ki, specifically, the massive one.” y/n quietly said. 

\----------

”33,34,35. Emma, y/n, Norman and Ray are missing!” Isabella thought, panic starting to slowly reveal itself on her face. ”Their microchips won't work and with the current situa- ” Suddenly, everyone heard a large thump on the ground. Some children, such as Don came to peek at the mysterious spaceship only to be stopped by the others. The younger ones were crying when a mysterious figure stepped out of the spaceship and levitated across the sky. He made himself known by making a loud ”Good afternoon, as you humans would say”


	3. Daughter

"Good afternoon, as you humans would say."  
Announced the mysterious man, glaring down at the group of humans that he pictured as nothing but mice. He looked like Emma, possessing her short messy hair and emerald green eyes. Nevertheless, his eyes did not emit the kindness, love and innocence that their older sibling had. His eyes instead, illuminated evil, hatred and power. 

"Tch, weaklings. Even a low-class child would not be scathed if these humans would throw the mightiest punch." the man yelled out loud and clear so that the humans felt humiliated.  
"Anyways, my name is King Vegeta, I came here-

to pick up my daughter, who you call Emma."

——————

"DAUGHTER?!" Y/n almost shouted, shivering from shock. (They have decided to get closer to the site earlier.)Emma, this mans daughter?!. Glancing at the redheaded girl, he spotted that hey eyes were wide open and her mouth dropped. The young boy then looked at Ray and Norman, who bore a similar expression on their faces.  
"Should we move guys?" asked Emma, breaking the silence.  
"Maybe, if that bastard dares to lay his fingertip on our siblings, then we go punch him in the face." y/n growled.

At that very moment, they heard a very large slap and a very loud ”DON!”  
Turns out that Don made a stupid decision to try and punch King Vegeta in the face, in which the man blocked and knocked him out in return. And that very action against their family was more than enough for y/n to jump out of the bush and flying up while yelling ” OI! IF YOU WANT A FIGHT THEN I WILL FIGHT YOU!” The king shot a glare up into the sky, looking at the dark-haired boy whose face displayed outrage. The other three soon followed, spotting the surprised look on their family's faces."We owe them an explanation later" Norman thought to himself. Ray just look at them, acting like it was no big deal. All of that happened while Emma was still trying to process everything that had happened and to keep herself calm. Meanwhile, the king yelled for a servant to get him something. The thing that was given to him appeared to be a telescope. Looking at the children who were floating in the sky, he took a few seconds and grinned.

”25,000. Impressive, Emma. As for the other 3, you seem just to be hundred or less away from her. Well then, Nappa, would you like to come forward?” A huge buff man came towards them, grinning menacingly. “This is Nappa, a middle-class warrior. Before fighting me, l would like to see how you fight first for my leisure”  
Before y/n could say anything, Norman called everyone to huddle up. Y/n shot him an annoyed look before joining in.  
“I think we should accept the challenge, ”  
whispered Emma.” for the sake of our family.” “Agreed.” Norman said.  
“Yep”. Replied Ray.  
“Of course.” y/n replied.

Emma separated from the huddle, looked at the two adult men and yelled,  
“ Okay, we accept!” 


End file.
